Swamping Up Murder
Swamping Up Murder is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighth case of the season. It is the first case set in the South U.S. Coast region of North America. Plot In the aftermath of a devastating hurricane that ravaged the U.S. South Coast, the player and Ryan Vansickle headed to provide assistance in Baton Rouge. When they took a break after helping recover survivors of the hurricane, they soon found the skewered body of local Ryan Samuels on a fallen tree with the use of a BBQ skewer. They soon found clues to suspect goth Catherine Bentley, rescue worker Duncan Marksman and gumbo chef Gaston Austin. They then learned that the victim lived in a treehouse that narrowly survived the hurricane. They then investigated the victim's tree house to find clues to suspect the victim's friend Sandra Faith, as well discovering a mysterious hacker named Justin Reeds. They then found out that Leonora had looked into the victim's past and discovered that Justin was attempting to erase all evidence of the victim's existence. After Leonora quickly blocked Justin from trying to erase any more evidence, Ryan and the player confronted the hacker, who explained that he and the victim were friends until they had drifted away from each other. They then found enough clues to arrest Gaston Austin for the murder. Gaston explained that he had killed the victim because the victim was ungrateful for what he did. He explained how he helped the victim with a job at his restaurant when the victim was 16 years old. However he had to fire Ryan after Ryan spread rumors that Gaston's famous gumbo was actually made from stolen seafood and goods, which scared many of Gaston's customers away. A decade later, when Gaston caught Ryan pouring drugs into his newest batch of gumbo, it infuriated Gaston. The next day, Gaston got a BBQ skewer, attacked the victim and pierced him like the pig he was. Gaston was given a 40 year sentence for his crimes by Judge Flanagan. After the trial, Justin told the detectives that he had found an alarming discovery about the victim. The player and Ryan then asked him more about the discovery, in which Justin revealed that Ryan was involved in a scheme that caused the hurricane. He then directed them to the victim's treehouse where they found his laptop. They then sent the laptop to Leonora, who discovered that Ryan was part of a conspiracy that caused a hurricane. Believing that a group of people wanted the hurricane to happen, they informed Chief Chandler of the developments. Meanwhile, Wendy and the player went to assist Duncan in rescue and restoration efforts. They helped Duncan by retrieving some first aid kits and the boats keys before they helped the rescue workers rescue citizens on the boat. Soon after, Austin told them that Nicolas Harward had wanted to see them. Nicolas then informed them that he had came to inform them that the next set for filming The America's Eligible would be at an amusement park in Jackson, Mississippi. This led the team to follow the film crew to attend the filming of the show's episode in Jackson. Summary Victim *'Ryan Samuels' (found skewered to a fallen tree) Murder Weapon *'BBQ Skewer' Killer *'Gaston Austin' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses insect repellent *The suspect drinks ginger beer Appearance *The suspect wears suspenders Profile *The suspect eats shrimp *The suspect uses insect repellent *The suspect drinks ginger beer Profile *The suspect eats shrimp *The suspect uses insect repellent *The suspect drinks ginger beer Appearance *The suspect wears suspenders Profile *The suspect eats shrimp *The suspect uses insect repellent *The suspect drinks ginger beer Profile *The suspect eats shrimp *The suspect uses insect repellent *The suspect drinks ginger beer Appearance *The suspect wears suspenders Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats shrimp. *The killer uses insect repellent. *The killer drinks ginger beer. *The killer wears suspenders. *The killer has A+ blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Baton Rouge Swamps. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wallet, BBQ Skewer; Murder Weapon Found: BBQ Skewer) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo of Woman. (Result: Catherine Identified; New Suspect: Catherine Bentley) *Ask Catherine about the murder of her friend. (New Crime Scene: Gumbo Restaurant) *Investigate Gumbo Restaurant. (Clues: First Aid Kit, Dish Tray) *Examine First Aid Kit. (Result: Worker's ID; New Suspect: Duncan Marksman) *Interrogate Duncan about the murder. *Examine Dish Tray. (Result: Poster of Restaurant; New Suspect: Gaston Austin) *Ask Gaston Austin about the victim's meal earlier that day. *Examine BBQ Skewer. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses insect repellent) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats shrimp) *Go on to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Treehouse. (Clues: Photo, Laptop, Box of Toys) *Examine Photo. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Sandra Faith) *Ask Sandra about the murder of her friend. (Attribute: Sandra uses insect repellent and eats shrimp) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Laptop Unlocked) *Analyze Laptop. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Justin Reeds) *Interrogate Justin about being in the treehouse. (Attribute: Justin eats shrimp) *Examine Box of Toys. (Result: BBQ Skewer Case) *Analyze BBQ Skewer Case. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks ginger beer; New Crime Scene: Restaurant Tables) *Investigate Restaurant Tables. (Clues: Submerged Tablet, Voodoo Doll) *Examine Voodoo Doll. (Result: Hairs) *Examine Hairs. (Result: Catherine's Hair) *Ask Catherine about her voodoo doll. (Attribute: Catherine drinks ginger beer and uses insect repellent) *Examine Submerged Tablet. (Result: Tablet Unlocked) *Analyze Tablet. (12:00:00) *Confront Gaston about the review. (Attribute: Gaston eats shrimp, uses insect repellent and drinks ginger beer) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Justin about deleting the victim's existence. (Attribute: Justin drinks ginger beer and uses insect repellent, Sandra drinks ginger beer; New Crime Scene: Treehouse Entrance) *Investigate Treehouse Entrance. (Clues: Dirty X-Ray Picture, Victim's Phone) *Examine Dirty X-Ray Picture. (Result: Clear Substance) *Examine Clear Substance. (Result: Morphine) *Ask Duncan why he blamed the victim for breaking his arm. (Attribute: Duncan drinks ginger beer, uses insect repellent and eats shrimp) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Texts. (09:00:00) *Ask Sandra why she lied about her friendship with the victim. *Investigate Fallen Trees. (Result: Victim's Jacket, Wreckage) *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Bloodstained Metal) *Analyze Bloodstained Metal. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears suspenders) *Examine Wreckage. (Result: Bloody Glove) *Analyze Bloody Glove. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A+ blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to After the Storm (1/8). (No stars) After the Storm (1/8) *See what Justin needs help with. *Investigate Victim's Treehouse. (Clue: Justin's Laptop) *Examine Justin's Laptop. (Result: Laptop Unlocked) *Analyze Laptop. (06:00:00) *Ask Justin more about the intel he collected. *Inform Chief Chandler about the developments. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Duncan Marksman needs help with. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Baton Rouge Swamps. (Clue: Pile of Reeds) *Examine Pile of Reeds. (Result: Keys Found) *Investigate Gumbo Restaurant. (Clue: Locked Medicine Box) *Examine Locked Medicine Box. (Result: Box Unlocked) *Return the keys and medicine to Duncan and help him rescue flood survivors. *See what Nicolas wants to tell them. (Reward: TV Show Pass) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The North American Adventure Category:South U.S. Coast